The present invention relates to computer systems and, more particularly, to a method for a vendor to service a client computer system. The invention provides for more effective integration of automated and expert contributions to solutions for servicing a customer computer system.
Society is increasingly dependent on computer systems. Due to rapid change and complexity, users frequently experience problems. Support personnel for the hardware and software associated with the computer systems are overwhelmed by the number of phone calls for support from users and the diversity and complexities of the problems they present.
Automated support systems have been developed to help address the demand for support services. Automated systems can act as a first-line of support, handling a range of commonly occurring problems. When the automated system fails to provide an appropriate solution, it can then refer the problem to human support personnel. Such systems are disclosed by Owhadi, Eric in European Patent Application EP-A-1265144, published 11 Dec. 2002, and by Flocken et al., in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/442,592, filed May 21, 2003.
An automated support system can require knowledge from large numbers, e.g., millions, of documents regarding possible fixes and procedures for user problems. Methods for managing such documents so that the documents that are most likely to address a problem can be distinguished from the others are discussed in Delic, K A et al., “Knowledge harvesting, articulation, and delivery” Hewlett-Packard Journal, Hewlett-Packard Company, Palo Alto, US, vol. 49, no. 2, May 1998, (1998-05), pages 74-81, XP000865348, for instance.
Several approaches have been developed to handle the increasing demand for computer support services. In a hierarchical support system, less knowledgeable (and thus, less expensive) first-line agents can answer simple questions; problems that cannot be solved by the first-line agents can be referred to more knowledgeable (and more expensive) technicians, who are thus freed from dealing with common simple problems. An automated system that operates in a closed-loop so that it can adapt based on usage patterns and user feedback regarding the usefulness of solutions is disclosed by Delic K A et al., “Knowledge-based support services: monitoring and adaptation” Proceedings Dexa 2000, IEEE, 2000, pages 1097-1101, XP010515630.
Computer support services that use an automated front end and that provide expert human support when the automated help does not solve the problem provide a cost-effective bifurcated approach to solving customer problems. Automated help can solve most customers' problems efficiently, while personal support is still available when needed. However, for problems that the automated system cannot address effectively, a user may still be presented with a number of unhelpful solutions. A customer, who is likely to be a non-expert, may waste time and suffer discomfort in determining, for each document, that the solution it proposes is ineffective. While the problem may be solved eventually using human support, the intervening burden and discomfort can make for a distasteful customer experience. What is needed is a highly automated support system that minimizes customer exposure to unhelpful automatically generated solutions.